


Ignorance is Bliss

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Erestor was right, ignorance is bliss.





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2019 - I29 prompts:  
> \- Denotation  
> \- Culture Shock  
> \- 4 Words: battalion, unsure, head-start, bliss
> 
> B2MEM 2019 - N32 prompts:  
> \- Obscene Gestures

Glorfindel held up his fist and the battalion advanced. He froze, unsure if he’d made the sign he’d meant to. He watched – bewildered – as his troops got a head start at killing the straw orcs in the meadow.

“Halt!” he shouted over the _thump_ of arrows and swords hitting straw. “Did I say to advance?”

“Sir, you did…” a soldier raised his fist.

“Does that not mean _hold?_ ”

They shuffled and mumbled amongst themselves before one stepped forward, “Sir…” The soldier whispered into his ear.

“Why do we even have a sign for that?”

Erestor was right, ignorance _is_ bliss.


End file.
